Dead
by theslow1
Summary: Bailey feels suicidal after something happens to the life she knows. R&R Ya, I know this summary sucks. So read pleas! The story is better than this!
1. Intro

**Dead**

**WOO! FIRST ASOUE AND TWILIGHT CROSS OVER! YAY!**

**So, the main character is Bailey. The first chapter is sort of a set up. Not really a chapter. So anyway, my description for Bailey:**

**Black Dress (I Imagined It As Violet Baudelaire's Dress Sort Of.)**

**Shoulder Length Black Hair (No Bangs)**

**Grey Eyes**

**Pale Skin**

**Bruises**

**Scars**

**Skinny**

* * *

**So, I'm not going to tell you what the first chapter is talking about but if you want to guess, go ahead. I'll end up telling you later. Bailey's little sister is Mari and she is very wealthy so she was brought up thinking she was better than everyone else. But she's not as proper as Mari. Her butler is Anthony. Her mother is Beatrice. Her father is Martin. That's all the characters right now. So ya, this thing right here is sucky but ya. So, please R&R! **

**luv u all!**

**granger-percabeth-cullen**


	2. Tears

**Bailey's POV**

I stared at my reflection. It reminded me of a lifeless corpse. Dead. No reason for living. My black dress was torn to shreds and my hair was coming undone. I almost cried thinking how my mother would scold me for that. My face was full of soot and debris stood all around me. Grabbing the stone nearest to me, I threw it at the mirror. It shattered, adding to the mess. Looking down I saw something. It was black but it looked familiar. Digging it out, I found it was a doll. Mari's doll. I backed up and ran into a wall. It crumpled and I fell on something metal. I rubbed where I was hurt and picked up the object. It was a gun. The gun that had caused all of this. I ran to the mirror and banged my fist on it. I didn't even care that I was cut and bleeding. All I cared about was that I was still alive. The exact opposite of what I wanted.

* * *

I woke up wailing. Looking around, I realized that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I had been moved without knowing. I tried to get up to no avail. My head hurt and was as hot as a furnace in the black smith's shop. Tired as I was, I cringed away from the idea of going back to sleep, where my memories would haunt me. So instead, I refused to think. I just lay there, not moving, not talking, barely living. And I was almost happy. _Almost. _I was still torn into shreds both physically and mentally. I gave up. Sighing, I let the truth sink in, little by little. I couldn't not think about the past, try as I might. That was that. Even though the memories were still vivid, I distracted myself by trying to memorize the room. Candles were set up everywhere. The bed was old, the mattress made of straw. I could tell the family wasn't wealthy. I almost cried again, thinking of what Mother would say and how Mari, proper and young as she was, would scold me along with Mother. Finally, the tears fell. They crashed, all the bridges and dams I'd built to prevent this came crashing down under the force of the water. A stout little lady walked into the room. She was wearing a maid's dress with a dirty, brown apron. Her hair was coming undone and she had bags under her eyes. I cried even more at the sight of her. She hurried over to me.

"Oh! I see you has awoken. Ain't there nothin' I can do for you, Dear?" Her grammar was wrong, her clothes were ugly and old. I just cried and cried and cried. She became very frantic but I once again tried to get up, this time succeeding. I ran to the door and escaped, running to the ruins, knowing it would hurt me but knowing I wouldn't mind. But I soon tired. It had to be about ninety-five degrees Celsius. I sweated, feeling like a pig, but I pushed myself, kept running.

I ran by the bay and the board walk, slowing down more and more. When I came to the carousel, I stopped completely. Seeing it made me cry, thinking how much Mari and I would love to ride the pretty horses. I had always wanted a horse. And then Anthony had bought me one for Christmas. Dwelling on memories didn't seem the best idea so I ran on. When I reached the ruins, I fell to my knees. I was completely blinded by tears, my knees were cut and bleeding, my dress was ripped and stained, my hair was pooled around my shoulders. Then my knees gave way and I passed out. Slowly, I became quieter and quieter until I heard no more, moved no more, saw no more. Lived no more. My target had been reached. And then something cool trickled through me, turning to pain. I screamed and yelled, to no avail. No one would hear me. And no one would care. Thrashing, I hit my hand on a concrete wall. It was pretty strong, considering where it was. I was absolutely sure that my hand was broken but I felt no pain. And then I did. By now, my whole body felt as if it were broken. I ran out of breath and blacked out again. Then I remembered nothing more.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Okay, sorry this isn't a chapter. It was orignaly going to be one but, it is 36 minutes into the 20****th**** of june. IT'S EDWARD'S BIRTHDAY! OME! I'M SO EXCITED! SO, I COULDN'T NOT EGNOLEDGE IT! THIS IS IMPORTANT! So, what are you all doing today? Anyone going to see their anti-Twilight cousin's dance recital? I AM! So, happy birthday to Edward! XD**


End file.
